Struck by Lightning
by MadisonMohawksJD
Summary: When the Elric brothers get called back to Mustang he decides to call in some help, the Lightning alchemist. To watch over the boys and help with their research. But Full metal and Lightning don’t seem to get along when Ed finds out who Lightning really i
1. Chapter 1

Mustang's got a sister!

Summary- When the Elric brothers get called back to mustang he decides to call in some help, the Lightning alchemist, to watch over the boys and help with their research. But Full metal and Lightning don't seem to get along when Ed finds out who Lightning really is. But things change over time when Ed's feelings take a turn for the better.

Once again Ed and Al get called into Mustang's office. It seems that the Elric brothers are having trouble with their research and keeping out of scars path. The military are also having trouble keeping the boys in their sight since they have a tendency to run off without letting the military know where there going and when they'll be back.

Mustang wasn't too happy about the boys not reporting to him about what they have discovered their location, or any trouble they may be in.

"Ok it seems you two are having trouble with your research on the philosophers stone." Mustang said to the boys that were sitting on the couch in front of him. "And you keep running off from military protection and you can't keep doing that Edward, not while scar is still on the loose. We can't afford to lose on of our better state alchemist if we want to capture him."

"Yeah, yeah so why did you call us here? We have things to do." Ed said in an aggravated tone because he was mad the Mustang called him and Al there in the first place.

Since he never liked hearing Mustang nag on them.

"You're here to meet the new person I have to watch over you boys." Mustang said while walking over to the door and opening it "Come in lightning and meet your new assignment."

The brothers stood up and turned around to be faced with a blond hair, blue eyed girl.

"Ed, Al this is the lightning alchemist she will be traveling with you, reporting to me on your events and helping you with your research. And there are no worries about her falling behind cause she is a alchemist."

"WHAT! You expect us to have a girl hound us every where we go!" Ed shouted

"Brother! She could help us." Al said

"Alright I guess we could give this a try but I'm not saying I like this."

"Now lightning if these boys are seriously injured it will be your state certification as an alchemist." Mustang said.

" WHAT you can't be serious!" Lightning said

"Yes I am very serious now on your way." Mustang said pushing them out the door.

Lightning let out an irritated sigh as they stepped out side thinking of heading for Central even with the incident that happened in laboratory five a year ago.

"Ok listen I have one thing if I have to look after you two and that's if you don't tell Mustang what I do and I wont tell Mustang the little details that we do, as in any trouble we come across or any unexpected travels we have to do. Deal?" Ed and Al looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Deal." Ed and Al said. "Oh and by the way just call me Ed and this is Al"

"I'm Lori" they were all about to head towards the train station when Lieutenant Colonel Hughes came walking by.

" Well, well, well I see that your brother already assigned you the these two." Hughes said. And Ed and Al turned to Lori.

"BROTHER? Mustang's your brother?" Ed said shocked. "Ok no way is Mustang's sister staying with us there's no way I'm going to let this happen!"

" I might be Mustang's sister but I'm nothing like him, I mean the only difference between us physically is our hair color, sure. But I am nothing like him; he wears the uniforms I don't. We are two totally different people and I don't like this idea any more than you do Ed but I have to in order to keep my state certification as an alchemist, I've worked too hard and too long to lose it now." Lori said getting slightly irritated by Ed's cocky attitude.

"What do you mean by worked to hard and to long?" Ed asked his voice losing volume.

"Nothing forget I mentioned it." Lori said closing her eyes she gave a sigh "Well we should get going if we want to catch the train to Central." she saluted to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and started walking. Ed and Al looked to Hughes as if looking for an explanation for the sudden change in attitude from their new watchdog.

"Don't worry about it, she's just had a rough past if she wants you to know she'll tell you." Hughes said "Well you better get going before she leaves you all."

"Yeah lets get going." Ed said while throwing his fist into the air. 'I wonder if I can get anything out of what happened to her, and how long has she been an alchemist. She doesn't look any older than me, well I guess I'll find out'.

Ed and Al ran to catch up to Lori who was way ahead of them.

"So Lori," Al spoke up trying to start a friendly conversation "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." She said while putting her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "And if I'm right I'm guessing Ed's 16 too, right?"

"Yeah I'm 16 and Al's just two years younger than me"

"Wow really I would have guess two years older since he's way taller than you" Al couldn't help but laugh at the look on his brothers face when she said that.

"Yeah well that's because he's in that armor and besides you have no room to talk I'm just as tall as you are" Ed said defensively while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yes well I'm the height of an average girl, so that means you're the height of an average girl and most guys are at least three inches taller than the girls."

Ed let out an irritated growl 'I don't think I'm going to be able to put up with her, she's to much like Winry, Winry….' after that Ed got unusually quite after his last thought cause he was thinking of the last letter Winry sent him he was pretty depressed for a while after that from what she said about shes tired of waiting for him.

'_Dear Edward, _

_I just wrote this letter to tell you that I am giving up on you Ed, as in I loved you once but that time has gone and passed. I am tired of worrying so much about you and your brother. You two go three to four months at a time without a single letter or phone call letting me and granny know that you are still alive and personally I can't take it any more so that's it. I am giving up on you, we can still be friendsbut nothing more. And I will still be your automail mechanic, I have come up with a new design that should last a while if you don't abuse it. _

_So goodbye for now Winry R._

Before Ed knew it they were at the train station getting readyfor the train that was supposed to be there any minute. Lori looked over at Ed and it looked as though he was deep in thought.

Al looked at his brother and knew what he was thinking about, he to wondered why Winry never told Ed how she felt so maybe he would call or write more letters and come around more. And before the three knew it the train had come to a stop and they boarded silently onto the train and into their seats.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: well this is my second fanfic and i have 2 more in the works. please review and tell me what you think. i do accept flames as much as i dont like them i am willing to take them. any constructive critizim would be nice. any ideas spelling mistakes let me know and i'll see what i can do to make my story better for readers. well Please Review or i'll send Edward on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Ok well here's my next chapter of Struck by lightning. Hope you all enjoy it. And I really appreciate all my reviews it means a lot to me. Well it might take a while for me to update since I have another story in the works Just one day- code lyoko, which some of you might have already begun to read and that's how you found out about this one. Well here's to my reviewers.**

**Nadisrad**- Well I'm glad you like my story. Yea I like lightning to. I made her up cause I thought it would be more interesting if I added my own character. Keep reading reviewing and enjoying.

**Fullmetalalchemistlover**- thanks its means a lot to me. Keep reading reviewing and enjoying.

**Paju13**- thank you yes I can match the characters pretty well since I never miss the show. I'm like obsessed with it. Lol. Yes I plan on Ed freaking out about getting called short in later chapters but the reason he didn't freak out this time is because he was thinking back to Winry. I will update as soon and I can.

**Ok on with the chapter. Enjoy.but I ask one thing, I would like 5 new reviews before I update the third chapter. Thanks.**

**Lori's POV**

_'The train ride to central was quiet, and I didn't like it. I could swear the tension between us all was thick enough to cut with a knife._

_I don't know what was going on but what ever it was I have a feeling it had to do with something I said, about what I don't know, even though I really wish I did. I was nearly at the point of making some sort of conversation rather than not unless no one would answer was beyond me, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. _

_I was only here for an assignment and nothing more, to keep track of these boys and keep them out of trouble and safe. As long as I did that everything would be fine and I wouldn't have to worry about loosing my state certification as an alchemist. _

_It took me a long time to learn alchemy and join the military and it took me even longer to find my brother. I was afraid I'd never see him again I was eight years old when he left he was 17. It took me 4 long years to learn alchemy. I was 12 years old by the time I joined the military and I've been in the military for 4 long years._

_Ed has been in the military a year longer than I. _

_I have no idea why he would join at such a young age but it must have something to do with his brother. But damn it all to hell I'm Roy's sister and he treats me worse than everyone else in the damned military. _

_I mean sure he gives Ed and Al a hard time but I've got it 10 times worse. You don't see him threatening Ed's state certification. I still remember when I first saw him, 4 years ago,it was 4 years since I had last seen him and he couldn't evenmanage to give me a smile.'_

FLASHBACK

I was standing at the doors to Colonel Roy Mustang's office, I was to say the least scared. I was a 12 year old state alchemist going to see my brother for the first time in 4 years, but it was not likely going to bethe happy reunion as I had hoped for. When I stepped into the building I knew all I was probably going to get was my first mission.

I took a long and deep breath and knocked on the doors. For a minute I didn't think he heard me knock and just as I was about to knock again I heard.

"Come in." It was a deep voice that didn't sound to happy, I was guessing that it was my brother on the other side of that door. So I opened it slowly and closed it the same and walked to the desk my black tennis shoes slightly shrinking into the soft carpet of the office.

"Good to see you've made it Lightning, I was looking forward to giving you your first mission" He said not even bothering to look up from his paper work on his desk. When I didn't say any thing he looked up at me, as if studying.

I was dressed in black loose fitting jeans with a black short sleeve shirt that showed my small figure well while my blond hair was in a loose low hanging ponytail. Then he looked back down to his paper work. "You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."

"I wish I could say the same for you, sir." I decided to say sir instead of brother because I didn't know the reaction I would get out of him. I was afraid to find out.

He looked his age, 21 but his black eyes were cold and his face emotionless; he wasn't my brother any more, he was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"For your first mission, well I guess you could call it a mission, is to be located in the eastern headquarters to get some training and to be on guard duty with the other officers there. I am putting you under their jurisdiction until you are needed back here." He ordered me, writing it on a piece of paper.

I guess I was supposed to hand the paper to the person in charge at the eastern headquarters.

"Your ride to the eastern headquarters is waiting outside for you. Good day Lightning" he said. I nodded and saluted and walked out of the office as quickly as possible and rushed to my ride, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall at any time. Luckily I made it to the car and inside before they decided to fall. I closed the door and we began the long way to the eastern headquarters.

Roy say back in his office feeling slightly guilty, after all it was his little sister and she had done all this just to see him again and he didn't even bother to treat her any different than the rest of the military.

He knew he should have at least smiled and gave her a hug and asked her how things were, after all she was only 12 and she had gone through a lot. Her brother leaving her at an early age, losing both parents in the same year 2 years after her brother left, spending 4 years of her life learning alchemy, and for what?

To join the military to find her brother. But he knew she was tough and could handle any thing he could dish out. that's why he was so rough on her cause he knew it only made her stronger more determined to show him that she could do any thing. And she was damned good at doing it. From that day on Lori never cried, never, most people think she has forgotten how, but that's expected since her brother is the same way.

END FLASHBACK

Normal POV

Al noticed Lori was deep in thought because she sat absolutely still just staring out the window at the scenery passing by as if trying to cut through it. Al switched his gaze over to his brother who was staring aimlessly at the ceiling above him also seeming to be deep in thought.

_'If only I could read minds.'_ Al thought, laughing inside because he truly wanted someone to say something but he just wasn't going to be the one to start.

He didn't know why but he thought it would be better this way. But for all Al knew it would have probably been better to start a conservation rather than letting the tension grow between them.

**A/N ok and there's chapter 2. Oh Yeah. Well any way hope you liked it. Next chapter will focus on Ed and his thoughts. I wont update untill I get 5 new reviews and that's that. Now please R&R. Thanks a lot . Untill next time this is JD signing out. **

Beta'd by Menolly Harper


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Ok well here's chapter 3 of Struck by lightning. Hope you enjoy it. Response to reviews will be at the bottom of the chapter. Now on with the story. **

Ed's POV

_I was staring at the ceiling for, well I don't even know how long. I don't know exactly what I was looking at but I guess I had nothing better to do. It's really quiet on this damned train and I don't like it one bit. _

_Well while I've decided that I'm over Winry. _

_I mean after all I never had any real feelings for her._

_Right?_

_Ok I'm so lying to my self right now but I don't believe me. I can feel the tension and it's kind of overwhelming. Almost as if you could cut it with a knife. _

_Al seems to be keeping to himself and Lori seems to be staring into space as if trying to cut through it with her eyes. Lori...hmm I wonder why she's helping us I mean I know Mustang said he'd take away her state certification if we were hurt but that doesn't mean she has to help us find the philosopher's stone._

_What happened with her, why did she join the military?_

_Al and I only joined to get information on the philosopher's stone to get our bodies back to normal. _

_But what about her? I mean she seems to know what the philosopher's stone is but then again who doesn't? But her being so willing to help us is what surprises me so much. Something must have happened with her. I mean Mustang's her brother and yet they're not as close as Al and I are. _

_Mustang treats her like another dog of the military. But she doesn't seem to be like all the others. She doesn't even wear the military's uniforms. I think I'm going to start a conversation. _

Normal POV

Al noticed his brother tilt his head back down and look over at Lori- who still stared out the window.

"So..." Ed spoke up "Lori why is it you're so willing to help us look for the philosopher's stone?" Lori turned her head around and looked at Ed. Wondering why he brought something up like that just out of the blue.

"Why do you think? Because if I don't Mustang will take my state certification."

"Well yea but he said he'll only do that if me or Al is hurt, he didn't say anything about you helping us with finding the philosopher's stone."

"Yes that's true, well I guess that's just because I want to find the stone." She said looking down.

"Why do you want to find it Lori?" Al asked

"Well I guess because it has something to do with my past that happened 6 years ago when I was 10." She looked back up and towards the two brothers. A hint of sadness was in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened 6 years ago." Ed asked wondering what on earth the philosopher's stone could have to do with her past 6 years ago.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed "It's none of our business about what happened." Ed only glared at his brother. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"No, it is ok Al, don't worry about it." Sadness clearly written in her voice. "6 years ago, 2 years after Roy left my parents were called into Ishbal, leaving me to keep studying my alchemy which I was currently working on. I don't know why they were called into Ishbal but they were and then not a month later I was told that my parents were killed in an explosion that was believed to be caused by the misuse of the philosopher's stone." she said looking straight into Ed's eyes.

"So your saying Mustang left then you started practicing alchemy, then your parents were killed by the philosopher's stone?" Ed asked.

"Yeah at least that's what I was told."

"But I thought Mustang was in the attack on Ishbal?" Ed said.

"He was but this was before the war so Roy wasn't there yet. He wasn't in that. He was there a year after that though"

"I see." Ed said "But what exactly are you planning to do after you find the philosopher's stone?"

"Well I know you have your uses for it, to get your bodies back to normal I presume, but all I want to do is destroy it. Because I doubt any one has the power to make another one. And I know the one that was used in the war is still out there somewhere, and I want to destroy it so no one will be able to use it to destroy things and peoples lives again."

"Yes I see your point, but are you sure there's already a philosophers stone out there?"

"Yea I'm pretty sure, I know Marco wouldn't get rid of the only philosophers stone he ever made. But there's no way he'd tell me where to find it. He seems to have a sort of grudge against me since I'm Roy's sister he thinks I'm exactly like him. And the last time I went to try to get something out of him he threatened to shoot me if I didn't get and stay away from him."

"Well I guess we'll have to pay a visit to Dr. Marco. Huh, Al?"

"Yep" Al said

"This is great Al if we can get Marco to spill where he's got the philosophers stone we can get your body back! About damned time we get some useful information." Lori couldn't help but smile at Ed he was a determined young man she had to admit. Though she also guessed that Roy wasn't too good in giving them the information he had.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk, at least we know a little more about each other. Right, brother?" Al asked

"Yep, I'm glad we had this talk to now at least we know there's hope for us now." Ed said with his trade mark grin on his face and he looked over to Lori who had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Yea I'm with you, I'm glad we had this conversation." Lori said. '_Though she's Mustangs' sister she sure is different, her hair and eye color not included. Though I wonder why she doesn't have his eye or hair color. She has blond hair while Mustang has jet black, and her eyes are more like a soft violet color while Mustangs are black too._' Ed thought all the while not taking her eyes off her.

The two were lost in each other's eyes and Al couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'_They barley know each other and there already lost in each others eyes, I can see it now before we find the philosophers stone there going to be madly in love. It's so obvious already they just have that connection.' _

"Hey, what's so funny Al?" Ed asked with one eyebrow raised questioningly. What snapped the two out of there gazing was Al's laughter, which caused them both to look over at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all just an inside joke is all." Al laughed nervously. Hoping they would buy it.

"Ok if you say so," Ed said not really buying what his brother said about an inside joke but decided to drop it any way.

"Well we should get some sleep, we still have a while until we get to central" Lori said looking back out the window once again as if trying to cut through the scenery once again just like before.

"Yea your right" Ed sighed and tilted his head back and closing his eyes folding his arms behind his head. And things got quite again. Just as if nothing happened like the conversation they had didn't really happen.

The only thing different was there wasn't the thick tension between them any more. They all had the feeling that they were going to get along just fine now.

Just fine.

**Ok there's chapter 3 for you. What did you think? Well let me know and I better get lot of reviews for this chapter since I pulled an all nighter just to type this for you all. Ok and I know in the first chapter I said Lori's eyes were blue but I changed my mind. Just to let you all know that so you don't get confused. Well here's to my reviewers.**

**Menolly Harper- **Yes we all know Roy is cold on the outside and Sweet on the inside. But just give me some time and you'll see his change in this story. Ok well like I said you'll hear a little more on Lori's past in later chapters just as you did in this one. Well glad to hear you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing. And thanks for making my all nighter easier for me. ;D

**Paju13**- I'm glad you love my story. Yes well you should know what Ed thinks by now. He thinks of a lot of different things at once. Thanks I'll be sure to keep it up. Well keep reading reviewing and enjoying.

**Miroku-has-darkness**- thanks glad you like it. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Notice!

**Struck by lightning NOTICE**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry to all of my reviewers, but I am having a hard time coming up with some ideas for my fan fics. High school has started and I never get away from 4-5 pages of book work and 10 page reports and all that kind of stuff. So if anyone has any possible ideas for what I should do please help me! I need so much help, talk about your major writers block here. Well Thanks and please help! **

**Yours Truly: MadisonMohawksJD**


End file.
